Welcome Home
by paarsetulpen
Summary: It didn't matter whether they were apart for an hour or a month, these kind of reunions were always worth the wait. Netherlands/Canada, drabble one-shot. Pure fluff. Human names used.


Matt crooked one of his amethyst eyes open, then closed it, blinking a few times before opening both again, facing towards a neat bedroom that wasn't his own. He turned sleepily under his blanket and reached out to the other side of the wide bed, which was completely empty. So Jan left already.

The young Canadian let out a sigh as he turned on his back, looking up at ceiling. He always felt a little melancholic whenever he had to be alone in his boyfriend's house. It happened occasionally, even if Jan tried his best to get out of work whenever Matthew came to visit. He mentioned it yesterday that he'll have to run some errands for his boss today and would only be back in the afternoon.

Matt stretched his arms and let out a yawn. He must have slept in, which wasn't really a surprise after their vigorous activities last night. But still, he wanted to at least give his boyfriend a good morning kiss before he left. Whatever, they'll make up for it later.

He slowly climbed out from under his warm covers and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the wardrobe, pulling out the drawer than was reserved for him for these stays. He frowned when he noticed that only a few pairs of socks were lying in there. All his other clothes were in the laundry.

Not that he minded walking around naked when he was alone at home but at Jan's place, he could never know when an unexpected guest would step in (in his own country, the only unexpected guest could possibly be his brother but Europe was a whole different case). Surely the Dutchman wouldn't mind if Matthew borrowed something for a little while. So the Canadian opened the wardrobe, took out a navy blue T-shirt, unfolded it and pulled it over his head.

He held the hem of the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled of tobacco, salt water and something he couldn't describe as anything else but Jan. A masculine and characteristic fragrance that made him feel at ease.

He blushed a bit as he realized how silly it was what he was doing. Still, just having something with him that belonged to Jan made him feel a lot less lonely. He considered taking an underwear too but the shirt was so big on him that it practically covered his butt, so he didn't bother.

He walked to the kitchen where he found a piece of yellow paper stuck on the fridge with a message written on it:

_"Have some breakfast. I'll be home around 6."_

Matt smiled at the sight of the familiar handwriting and wrapped his arms around his own body, enjoying the feeling of the shirt's fabric brushing against his skin.

After breakfast, he spent the rest of the day doing chores, so Jan wouldn't have to when he gets home (and they could focus on being together). Once done with everything, the blond laid down on the big leather couch in the living room. There was still some time until six o'clock, so he figured he can take a short nap. Before falling asleep, he gazed around in the room. The furnishing was rather simple and lacked any kind of accessories. A good reflection of Jan's no-nonsense, cut-to-the-case style.

The house itself wasn't very big either. A normal Amsterdam flat with a small garden in the back. Nothing too fancy. Jan never had servants either, like Arthur or Francis, because "why would he pay someone for a job he can do himself". Matthew had the feeling that the Dutchman even preferred this kind of solitude. Yet, no matter what the timing was, Matthew was always welcome here. With their past, that was pretty understandable but the Canadian still felt like it was a privilege. It was comforting to know when everyone seemed to look past him that there was someone he'll always be special to, someone who's always happy to have him around.

Putting his glasses down on the coffee table, Matt laid down on his side and hugged himself again, breathing in the scent of the big, blue shirt. It almost felt like his lover was actually there, embracing him, as he slowly drifted off into slumber.

-

Jan hated leaving Matthew alone, he really did. Especially since the younger man travelled here from so far and could spend only a limited time here. The silver lining was, however, that at these times he actually had someone to come home to, that someone he actually gave a damn about was waiting for him in the usually empty house. The thought alone made those seemingly endless hours of annoying paperwork more bearable.

When he finally stepped in the front door with the intention of devoting every remaining minute of this day to his Mattie, he called out his partner's name, announcing his homecoming. When he got no answer, he raised an eyebrow in confusion and proceeded to the living room.

The sight that greeted him was rather unexpected.

There was Matthew, curled up and sleeping like a kitten on the couch. If that alone wouldn't have been enough to make Jan's heart melt right on the spot, then the realization that his precious Canadian was wearing nothing but one of his shirts, that was frankly over-sized and baggy on his slender body, would have. The Dutchman let out a sigh and smiled lightly as his usually strain features softened. It amazed him from time to time how Matt could be so adorable without even trying. That was one of the many things he loved so much about him.

Jan couldn't resist taking out his cellphone and taking a few snaps. It wasn't every day that he came home to such a lovely view and he wanted to save it for later reminiscing (and possibly blackmail). After pocketing the device, he walked over to the couch and crouched down next to it, gently kissing Mattie's temple.

At the sense of touch, the blond woke up for the second time that day but this time to gaze into a pair of sea-green eyes. Returning the same sweet smile that Jan was holding, he whispered a soft "welcome home". Then he suddenly remembered in what attire he had fallen asleep and his face flushed with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to explain the situation but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Jan didn't care much about why his shirt was on Matt and explanations would just ruin the mood. It would be a shame to get it off of him just now too. It actually looked quite good on him. Jan made a mental note to tell Matthew that later but at the moment he was too busy kissing those beautiful lips, gently caressing them with his own, asking for entrance which the other soon granted.

Mattie wrapped his arms around his tall boyfriend's neck, deepening the kiss. He could feel his heartbeat picking up a little pace as they exchanged breaths, tongues exploring the other's mouth. He already forgot about his previous awkwardness and sheer joy took over his mind. It didn't matter whether they were apart for an hour or a month, these kind of reunions were always worth the wait.

They parted after a few moments, both breathless and flushed but most of all glad to be so close again. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Jan suddenly stood up, picking up his lover bridal style. Matthew couldn't help but giggle as he was carried towards the bedroom, where they will be without a doubt catching up on the time they lost today.

_End_

AN:

Prompt from imagineyourotp on Tumblr:

_Imagine person A of your OTP wearing nothing but a shirt or jacket of person B's, which is baggy or oversized on them. Person B comes home to see Person A curled up on the couch asleep like this, and finds it absolutely adorable._

I haven't written anything in so long but when I saw that prompt, I just couldn't resist. Canada wearing Netherlands' clothes is just one of the cutest things in the world for me! I realize it's pretty cheesy but come on! Almost every other fic of them here is angst! What's up with that? So I just wanted to write them being happy for once. They desereve more happy fics, imho.

Reviews and critiques are welcome! And I'm still looking for beta-readers!


End file.
